Simplicity
by Snorcackle
Summary: If nothing else, at least one decision in Rose Tyler's life was simple. Just a bit of 10.5/Rose fluff.


"Aha! Gotcha!"

Tony giggled as his big sister picked him up off the floor. Rose laughed, too, hugging her toddler brother tightly as she brought him over to their mother.

It was nice, really, having Sunday dinners with her parents. They didn't live in a mansion, like they had when Rose had first seen this world, but they had a nice enough house. Rose hadn't needed to live with them for the past couple of years.

How funny, she thought. When she was growing up, it was just her and her mum living in a cramped space with close neighbors. Her dad was dead, and had been since she was a baby. She never would have imagined that she'd get him back, or get a sibling in the process, for that matter.

Then again, when she put it all into perspective, it wasn't that strange. She'd met a time-travelling alien who was centuries older than her, who traveled in a blue police box that was bigger on the inside, who visited other planets on a regular basis. The entire bit about her parents was simple, in a way: her dad was still alive in a parallel universe where she was never born and where her mum was taken over by the Cybermen…

Never mind. It was anything but simple.

Still, she smiled as she deposited her brother in Jackie's arms.

Rose walked back over to the other side of the room where her husband was standing. She liked thinking those words to herself: her _husband_. She had never pinned herself as one for domesticity, but she didn't really mind being Mrs. Smith.

They had been married for nearly a year now. Technically, as far as the rest of the world knew, he'd only been here for about a year, but Rose had known him so much longer. She'd been travelling with him for a couple of years before she'd been stuck in this universe and begun working with Torchwood –how funny that they also called it Torchwood here. At any rate, she'd been able to get back to save him along with the universe, and, in the midst of everything ending, he'd somehow gotten a clone of himself. The old Doctor dropped her off here with his clone, who was so much better in so many ways. This man was still the Doctor, still the mad man she had loved before, but now he really loved her back, now she knew she wouldn't age faster than he did.

She grinned as she took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder, watching the happy family across the room.

"Look at 'em," she said, poking him in the ribcage. "They look like the cutest grandparents ever."

Rose's mother obviously could hear this comment, and subsequently shot her daughter a glare and stuck out her tongue.

The Doctor –_her _Doctor –softly snorted as he smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. They don't look a day over elderly."

"Oi, watch it, you!" Jackie said from across the room. "I haven't anything on you, you know." The Doctor just smiled in response.

After the evening had drawn to a close, Rose was escorted by her husband back to their flat in town. As he closed the door behind them, the Doctor pulled her in for a kiss. It still sent electricity down her spine, and she had been kissing him on a fairly regular basis since he'd come back to this universe with her.

"You know what you said earlier," he said after he pulled away, "about Pete and Jackie looking like cute grandparents?"

Rose nodded. That had really just been a passing joke at her parents age, why was he bringing it up now?

"I was just wondering if…" His voice trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. "Well, what if we made them grandparents?"

When Rose didn't immediately respond, he continued. "I know you've got your job with Torchwood, and I've got mine over at the university, but I really think we could-"

The Doctor didn't get a chance to finish, however, as Rose broke him off mid-sentence with a kiss. She pulled on his lapel, dragging him towards their bedroom.

When they finally broke off for air, the Doctor said, "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then," and smiled.

Rose grinned back. "Of course, it's a 'yes,' you idiot." She pulled him in for yet another kiss, knowing full well that this decision was the easiest -the simplest -of her entire life.


End file.
